Navidad con los tíos
by NariInverse
Summary: Sherlock y John van a resolver un caso en plenas fiestas, Hamish se queda con sus tíos Mycroft y Lestrade a pasar Navidad. Slash, Oneshot. Mystrade, Johnlock.


_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle._

_Regalo de Navidad para Smile, ¡feliz Navidad! por parte del foro Iam SHERlocked. Escogí el segundo plot, espero te guste, pienso que la Navidad es un buen momento para pasarla en familia :)_

* * *

**Navidad con los tíos**

–Hamish… otra media hora por favor – John se removió entre sus sábanas, no quería salir al frío, mucho menos despertarse, otra hora o de perdida otros dos días de sueño quería. Sintió el par de manos inquietas moviéndolo para despertarle del todo, claro que se trataba de su niño, pues solamente Hamish Holmes Watson (Watson Holmes, siempre tenían problemas con el apellido) solía despertarle así. Abrió un ojo para darle a entender a Hamish que le ponía atención, pero que deseaba dormir otro rato, pero no se encontró con su pequeño de ocho años, Sherlock le miraba insistentemente, ya bañado, peinado y elegantemente vestido (como siempre).

–Pagaron un caso privado –Le dijo el detective sacando su teléfono. John se sobresaltó al verlo e inmediatamente se incorporó.

–¡Sherlock! Estoy durmiendo.

–En realidad, estabas – El moreno miró por un par de segundos al doctor y después regresó su mirada al celular –Vamos que se hace tarde, tenemos que llegar a Durham antes de que sea medio día.

–Espera, Sherlock, ¿me estas diciendo que hoy, 23 de diciembre nos vamos a Durham? ¿qué pasará con los planes de hoy?

La risa del detective le dejó claro a John que eso era una burla.

–¡Bah! Festejo efímero, normalmente a todos se les olvida a los poco días, después del Año Nuevo no hay nada qué festejar ¿qué mejor manera de pasar estas terribles hechas que evitando todo lo tradicional?

A lo dicho, John se llevó las manos a las sienes y se las masajeó intentando alejar un repentino dolor de cabeza.

–Entonces vamos a Durham a resolver uno de tus afamados casos.

–Precisamente. No te queda el sarcasmo John.

–Y nos vamos ¿de hoy a Año Nuevo?

–Me sorprende lo idiota que eres algunas veces, ¡obvio! De hecho volveremos para el segundo día de enero. Hermoso ¿no crees? – John suspiró, se levantó por completo y encaró a Sherlock, poniéndose casi de puntitas para quedar cara a cara con el detective.

–Sherlock, en serio – El doctor Watosn se rio un tanto nervioso – creo que no lo estás pensando bien del todo ¿qué hay de interés en Durham?

El moreno cambió su mirada a una de desconcierto total, pero pasados unos cuantos segundos volvió a su típica mirada llena de sarcasmo y seriedad. Y llevando sus manos a los hombros de John le dijo intentando hablar con entusiasmo.

–Hay terrenos, una Catedral, el río Wear y la Universidad de Durham, que supongo que sabes que es casi tan antigua que Cambridge y Oxford. Pero no nos vamos de vacaciones John, hay un misterio sobre un fraude bastante interesante, digo yo.

Conforme comenzó a hablarle del caso a investigar su voz se tornó verdaderamente entusiasmada. El doctor, al escucharle, casi se lleva las manos al cabello en un acto de desesperación.

–¡Sherlock! No se trata de mí, créeme, no se trata de mí, pero por lo que más quieras, piensa en Hamish primero.

El rostro del detective abandonó su entusiasmo inicial.

–Pero debo cumplir, he estado tan aburrido últimamente – Dijo con la voz queda. Se sentó lentamente a lado de John. Éste, en un acto de comprensión puso una mano sobre la pierna más próxima del moreno.

No había mucho que decir al respecto. Aunque la época decembrina no era la favorita de su pequeño hijo (totalmente heredado por Sherlock), no dejaba de ser un niño y por lo tanto sentirse emocionado ante tales fiestas. Tanto John como Sherlock, le habían prometido al niño que ese año la pasaría muy bien, que harían infinidad de cosas juntos y que precisamente ese mero día pondrían el árbol de Navidad. John Watson pensaba que lo que había hecho Sherlock Holmes era desconsiderado y un tanto egoísta, pero no podía privarle de lo que tanto le gustaba hacer y que también era el mayor ingreso a la familia. Pero no faltaba de estar presente Hamish en los planes de ambos y eso debía tenerlo siempre en cuenta el detective, por esa razón se sentó abatido, porque se había dado cuenta que había descuidado a su "mayor creación". Pero John encontró una rápida solución.

Puso sus manos en la cabeza de Sherlock y después le besó tiernamente.

–Siempre hay una solución – Le dijo relamiéndose los labios. Por supuesto que Sherlock ya sabía de qué se trataba, pues mientras se levantaba y sacaba ropa suya y de John de los cajones y ropero, dijo:

–No lo creo John, el Gordo podrá adorar a mi hijo, pero no dejaré a…

–Nuestro, Hamish no es sólo tu hijo.

–… a Hamish en sus garras consentidoras, me voy dejando a una obra de arte, mi perfecto heredero y seguramente volveré a casa y habrá un niño perfectamente común como…

–¿Yo?

–Eres un idiota – John no evitó reírse de forma suelta, tomó a Sherlock y le besó de nuevo. El detective sonrió fugazmente, fue al ropero y le entregó a Watson un suéter de tema navideño, rojo y con la enorme cara del Reno Rodolfo – Ahora haznos el favor a nuestro hijo y a mí y ponte ese suéter que te regalamos hace un año y que no has usado.

John solamente hizo una mueca, esa prenda era realmente horrorosa.

* * *

Greg tomó la cucharilla y movió más su café, el cual ya estaba más tibio que caliente, pero no le hacía, el sabor amargo era su preferido por sobre el del té. La noticia de que su sobrino Hamish Watson pasaría Navidad con él y Mycroft le cayó de peso, no porque nunca habían puesto adornos navideños en su casa, si no más bien por el hecho de que Sherlock y John dejarían al niño en la casa en menos de media hora. Mycroft estaba enfrente de él, sentado en otro sillón, leyendo el Daily Mail y disfrutando de una buena taza de chai.

–Mycroft, nunca hemos pasado la Navidad con un niño, no podemos decepcionar a Hamish, sobre todo porque tú eres el padrino.

Holmes sonrió desde su lado, Lestrade no lo vio pues el periódico le impedía la vista.

–No te preocupes Greg, todo saldrá perfectamente.

–¿A sí? ¡Dime cómo! Tú no sabrías que hacer en estas situaciones con niños, basta con ver que al niño, en vez de regalarle juguetes le das aparatos electrónicos.

–Una nintendo 3DS es un juguete a final de cuentas Greg, aparte te tengo a ti.

–¿A mí?

–Simple – Holmes dejó el periódico y cruzado de piernas se sentó a lado de Lestrade – Si tu fueras un niño, ¿cómo te gustaría que fuera tu Navidad?

Greg ya no le dijo nada, comenzaba a comprender el plan de su Holmes. Sin embargo a todo le tenía que encontrar un pero.

–Ajá, pero dime, ¿cómo vamos a conseguir los adornos y todo eso?

Mycroft hizo un ademán de burla y regresó a su sillón con su periódico.

–Ya mandé traerlo todo, la cuestión es: ¿qué llegará primero? ¿Hamish o los adornos?

El timbre sonó, Greg miró a Mycroft y al ver que este se levantaba supo que se trataba de la familia Watson Holmes, así que de igual manera se levantó rápidamente de su sillón y fue a recibir a Hamish.

–¡Tíos!

Fue la manera en la que Hamish Holmes (o Watson) saludó a sus tíos. Se le veía molesto y por las marcas de la cara era totalmente notorio que había llorado en el camino. Detrás de él estaban John, con una cara de preocupación y Sherlock igual con marcas de lágrimas. El niño corrió hacia sus tíos cambiando su rostro a uno de alegría total. Fue recibido por Greg, quien lo levantó y lo cargó y Mycroft pasó su mano por el cabello del niño, despeinándolo por completo (aunque en realidad, como Hamish era de cabello quebrado, casi nunca se peinaba pues quería tener el cabello como su padre Sherlock).

Greg, al ver las caras de Watson y del otro Holmes supo que tenían que hablar con el jefe de la casa (ambos eran demasiado presentes como hombres en esa casa, pero quien pagaba casi todo era Mycroft y su excesivo dinero), así que se acomodó al pequeño en los hombros y le dijo que le llevaría al jardín y practicar llaves de judo, dejando a sí a ambos Holmes y al doctor Watson solos.

–¿No habías pensado en tu niño hermano? – Le dijo Mycroft a su hermano menor en un tono de burla total. Sherlock lo fulminó con la mirada y lo señaló.

–Un error, pero Hamish supo entenderlo, las lágrimas fueron de despedida.

–Hay hermano, resultaste ser un sentimentalista total.

–Culpa al hombre que tengo a lado – John se sonrojó por lo último que dijo Sherlock y negó bajando la mirada – Sea como sea, Gordo, mi hijo debe de pasar una Navidad como nunca en su vida, o pagarás caro.

John se rio y bajo la mano de Sherlock que señalaba a Mycroft y tomó palabra.

–Bueno, ¿tienen lo necesario? ¿no necesitan dinero?

La risa del moreno atacó al ambiente.

–John ¿crees que a éste le hace falta dinero?

–Éste tiene su nombre y no es Gordo.

–Hay, ya van a pelear de nuevo. Cuidan a Hamish, mandamos nuestros regalos de nuestra parte con la Señora Hudson, llegarán en la noche, para que el niño no los vea, son sorpresa.

–Gordo.

–Adiós.

–Suerte con mi hermano John.

Mycroft cerró la puerta y dio un gran suspiro, era realmente increíble que Hamish quisiera tanto a ese sujeto que era su padre.

El mayor de los hermanos Holmes sonrió ahora que su hermano se había ido. Quería demasiado a su pequeño sobrino y ahijado y se aseguraría de que el pequeño pasara una gran Navidad y un Año Nuevo muy divertido. Aunque él no era experto en celebraciones, confiaba por completo en que Greg hubiera pasado una infancia lo suficientemente divertida como para que su sobrino lo pasara genial.

* * *

_23 de diciembre: puesta del árbol._

Mantuvieron a Hamish un buen rato ocupado, el niño jugaba a las atrapadas con Greg mientras Mycroft los veía desde la ventana. Era agradable tener al hijo de su hermano en casa, sin el celoso de Sherlock rondando cada cinco minutos y diciéndoles que era correcto y que no sobre el cuidado del pequeño. Al fin y al cabo no eran más que los tíos y en su caso estaban para consentir a Hamish y darle unas fiestas perfectas.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces y no contestó, a la tercera contestó y le dijo a Anthea que se tomaría unos días de vacaciones para convivir con su pareja y con su sobrino. No necesitaba mentir, ya que se presentaría inevitablemente en caso de una emergencia, pero confiaba que esos días fueran lo suficientemente pacíficos como para que la pasaran todo bien sin la necesidad de andar corriendo al trabajo.

Cuando llegó el árbol y los adornos que habían encargado le hizo la señal y a Greg y el de cabello cano entró a la casa con el pequeño en los hombros como si su tío fuera un avión. De verlos, Holmes sonrió, aquella imagen le dio demasiada ternura: su sobrino siendo un niño libre y completo (sentía que Sherlock lo reprimía, cuando no era así) y Lestrade tan sonriente y sin decir majaderías, ya que era muy propio de él. Llegaron a lado de Mycroft y miraron que tan alto era el árbol que usarían, Hamish no reprimió una exclamación de asombro, viendo que tan alto era el árbol, pero Gregory lo vio exageradamente alto.

–¿No crees que estás exagerando Myc?

El pelirrojo sonrió sin mirarle, tomó una pesada caja con adornos y se la pasó a Greg.

–Hamish se lo merece, es tan listo como yo – Greg reprimió una risa – yo ayudaré desde abajo y tu te encargarás de adornar las partes altas del árbol.

–¿Enserio? ¿no podías llamar a uno de tus guardaespaldas?

–Greg, Greg, tu aquí eres el del trabajo pesado.

Lestrade negó con una sonrisa, no podía evitarlo, simplemente le gustaba el sarcasmo, ironía y humor de Holmes, jaló a Mycroft con la corbata y le dio un beso en los labios, el pelirrojo se lo correspondió, pero se separaron cuando Hamish se unió al momento.

–Ya van a comenzar como mis padres – Dijo el pequeño con cara de asco. Greg soltó a Mycroft de su corbata, el pelirrojo miró a Lestrade un poco molesto mientras alisaba su perfecta prenda de su cuello. Greg se hincó para quedar a la altura del niño y le preguntó sonriendo:

–Normalmente ¿quién besa a quién?

–Bueno, mi papá John me dirá que no debería hablar de ello.

–Entonces es Sherlock quien lo hace siempre – La sonrisa juguetona que tenía Lestrade era cada vez mayor. Hamish sonrió tímidamente y casi brincó de la alegría.

–Eras bastante listo tío, no sé porque mi papá dice que eres un completo inútil.

Greg soltó una risa divertida, ya no hacía falta preguntar de quién se trataba, era obvio que esas palabras salían de la boca del detective consultor.

Mycroft sonrió de nuevo, estaba bastante contento, el día iba perfecto y auguraba que los siguientes días la pasarían genial los tres juntos.

–Bueno, sobrino ¿te gusta el árbol? – Le preguntó Holmes al pequeño Holmes para salir de ese tema que le parecía un poco incómodo. Hamish asintió contentísimo – ¿Qué le pones al árbol con tus papás?

–Esferas y algunos dulces, pero papá dice que no tiene caso si después nos los vamos a comer.

–Pero bueno, papá Sherlock no está aquí ¿o sí? – Le dijo Mycroft con voz consentidora. Hamish negó con la cabeza.

–Es mi otro papá el que dice eso.

Lestrade y Mycroft estallaron en risa.

* * *

_24 de diciembre: un gran árbol de Navidad y la espera de Santa Claus._

–¡Ese árbol es enorme! – Hamish intentó contener su emoción, pero al ver las luces y las sonrisas de los otros niños que estaban a su alrededor, no pudo contener una enorme sonrisa con los ojos completamente abierto.

Greg lo tenía agarrado de la mano y le miraba paternalmente, la escena no era descuidada por Mycroft, quien no les quitaba la vista de encima.

–Vaya que es enorme, ¿o no? Hamish – Lestrade dio un leve tirón al niño para llamarle la atención, el pequeño volteó a ver a su tío de cabello y asintió con una sonrisa que no tenía descripción. Para Mycroft todo aquello no tenía descripción, eran las mejores fiestas que había pasado en toda su vida. Miro detalladamente al pequeño niño y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia hacia su hermano. Sherlock, sociópata, con dificultades para tratar con la gente, alejado del mundo… y con un hijo, eso era… simplemente era increíble. Pensó que si Hamish estuviera en ese preciso momento con sus padres, sería parecido a lo que él vería, John emocionado con el pequeño y Sherlock un poco apartado (lo que no sabía Mycroft era que estarían los tres pegados como muéganos, turnándose Watson y Holmes al pequeño Hamish sobre sus hombros).

–Tío Myc – Hamish tiró a Mycroft del abrigo, el pelirrojo se agachó un poco para oírle bien entre tanta multitud que admiraba al árbol de Trafalgar Square – ¿De dónde salió ese árbol?

–De Noruega, tu padre te lo dijo el año pasado y tú me pones a prueba, lo sé jovencito, aún tienes que aprender.

Dijo al tiempo que cargó al niño y le hizo cosquillas, aquel era un momento mágico.

* * *

_Gordo, mi hijo debe de estar pasándola espléndidamente. SH._

_Sherlock, querido hermano, es la mejor Noche Buena de tu Hamish._

Greg vio los mensajes que se habían intercambiado ambos Holmes y sonrió por lo bajo, se la estaba pasando bien y los dos se esforzaban porque Hamish lo pasara de la mejor manera posible, eso no tenía palabras para Sherlock en su escaso vocabulario de agradecimientos. Se sirvió un poco más de whisky en el pequeño vaso y tomó mientras observaba cómo Mycroft y su sobrino ponían un enorme calcetín cerca del pequeño gran árbol de Navidad. Greg pensó que un poco extraordinario que Hamish aún pusiera su calcetín tan emocionado, ya que en demasiados aspectos el pequeño niño era un copia exacta a su padre el detective… aunque en muchas otras era demasiado parecido a John. Alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y simplemente aprovechó la situación y se encantó de la escena. Mycroft, poniendo leche y galletas para Santa Claus de su reserva súper privada de alta repostería, debería haber tomado fotografías de ello, pero no lo hizo, solamente se limitó a terminarse su vaso con bebida y sonreír. La lengua le pesaba, ya llevaba más de un día sin decir groserías.

–Lo vamos a esperar ¿verdad? – Dijo el pequeño tomando de su vaso de leche y dando una mordida a su sándwich de cena. Mycroft alzó las cejas y abrió los ojos lo más que pudo sin dejarle de sonreír a su sobrino y ahijado.

–¿Y arriesgarte a que no llegue Santa? No gracias, aparte Greg y yo queremos dormir.

El niño volteó hacia Lestrade como rogándole que se quedara con él, dejó de lado el vaso y negó apretando los labios.

–Debemos dormir, mañana es Navidad y hay mucho que festejar – Después bostezó dando a entender que tenía sueño, lo cual era verdad, ya que su bostezo no había sido inducido, sino auténtico.

Hamish hizo una mueca de descontento pero se fue prácticamente corriendo a su cuarto. Cuando se quedaron solos los dos adultos, Lestrade se puso un gorro rojo de Santa que traía en la parte trasera de sus pantalones, Mycroft al verlo cerró los ojos y sonrió conteniendo una gran risa. Lestrade lo notó, puso su cara de desconcierto tan usual de él.

–¿Qué no haremos el trabajo?

–Claro, solamente que te vez demasiado navideño con eso puesto.

Lestrade miró su reloj de muñeca y se lo mostró a Holmes.

–Pues ya es Navidad – Dijo mientras que sonriente, sacaba otro gorro navideño y se lo ponía a Mycroft en la cabeza. El pelirrojo lo miró bien serio, después rio sarcásticamente.

–¿Es por qué comienzo a perder cabello?

Greg levantó el gorro de Holmes y le besó la frente.

–Idiota anormal, te estás quedando calvo desde que conozco.

Los dos comenzaron a reír, tenían que hacer su pequeña labor de Santa antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

_25 de diciembre._

–Hamish… otra media hora, por favor – Apenas y se le entendió a Greg lo que decía. Suponía que quería el pequeño que le fuera a acompañar a abrir los regalos de Navidad, pero al mirar su reloj supo que apenas eran las siete de la mañana y su deseo era seguir durmiendo por al menos otras quince horas.

–No soy Hamish… feliz Navidad, por cierto.

Pequeño error, se trataba de Mycroft quien deseaba casi de forma desesperada despertarlo. Lestrade salió de las cobijas para afrontar el frío matutino y se puso su bata de noche.

–Sabes que me gusta dormir.

–Bueno, Hamish dice que no abrirá nada hasta que estemos todos juntos – Greg volteó los ojos, no debía de esperanzarse de que como todos los años pasados dormiría hasta que se le antojara despertar, no, estaba con Hamish Watson Holmes (o ¿no era al revés?), hasta cierto grado descendiente del anormal Sherlock Holmes, pero al mismo tiempo del súper normal de John Watson, así que no debería saber qué esperar. Mientras bajaba las escaleras Greg iba pensando qué tan pesado o ligero en carácter se haría su pequeño sobrino cuando entrara a la adolescencia y de la misma forma se preguntó qué tanto sufrirían sus padres por todos esos cambios. _Gracias Dios que jamás tendré hijos_. Dijo con un alivio casi de por vida.

Al llegar a la sala encontró a Hamish sentado en las piernas del pelirrojo. El mayor con la mirada perdida y el menor con los ojos cerrados. Al ver al niño no pudo evitar pensar en el palacio mental de Sherlock.

–Bueno, ya llegué.

Hamish abrió los ojos de inmediato y corriendo fue hacia su calcetín que estaba colgado, de ahí sacó un juego para su 3DS, con una sonrisa lo abrió y miró el libro de instrucciones.

–No sé si pensar algunas veces que Santa es ilógico o que me conoce muy bien – Dijo el pequeño en un comentario desinteresado – Siempre me regala exactamente lo que quiero y yo no escribo jamás, estoy casi seguro que Santa es mi papá Sher.

Lestrade sintió que palideció, pero Mycroft comenzó a reírse, se levantó del sillón y se sentó en el suelo a lado de su ahijado.

–Santa conoce bien a todos los niños – Le dijo de forma tranquilizadora.

–Es un ser con demasiados niños en los qué acordarse, aparte no creo que me conozca tan bien.

–Bueno, es un ser sobrenatural.

Hamish ya no dijo nada, hizo una mueca y tomó un paquete envuelto en papel navideño y miró la etiqueta.

–Este es por parte de mis papás para Greg.

Lestrade se sorprendió, no esperaba que John (porque estaba seguro que era obra de John) les mandara a ellos un obsequio, seguramente se trataba de un agradecimiento por cuidar a su hijo. El inspector tomó el paquete y lo sopesó, el peso no le dijo nada. Lo abrió con extremo cuidado para no dañar el papel y se encontró con un libro sobre grafología y encima una nota que decía: _A ver si para la próxima no me necesitas por una simple firma. SH._ Agradeció en su interior y les mostró el regalo a Hamish y a Mycroft, el pelirrojo se atacó de la risa ante tal chiste con ese libro, el pequeño dijo que hubiese querido ese libro para él.

Igual de parte de Sherlock y John para Mycroft un paraguas nuevo, era obvio que era por parte de John, toda una artesanía, hecho a mano, con madera de ébano en el mango, ese fue el acuerdo común, ya que no era de regalo el libro "La dieta del brócoli hervido" por parte de su hermano menor. Holmes lo agradeció y se tomó la molestia de enviarle un mensaje al doctor. Para Hamish le regalaron un juguete totalmente fuera de lo convencional: un cubo rubik de tres dimensiones. Greg alzó una ceja, no estaba del todo de acuerdo de esa decisión, ese niño necesitaba de juguetes, bueno que él sí pensaba en ello. Mycroft agradeció de que prepararan la mente del niño para resolver problemas de ese tipo.

Y así siguieron con los regalos, incluyendo el tradicional y aburrido intercambios de tarjetas aburridas, que claro, el cartero llevó consigo las respectiva de Sherlock y John, las del primero eran tarjetas de cumpleaños mostrando una simple cara feliz, las de John eran muy esmeradas y hechas a mano. Las de Hamish para sus tíos, igual eran hechas a mano, pero parecían las de su padre Sher. Greg se disculpó dado que había olvidado mandar sus tarjetas y le regaló al pelirrojo una galleta de muñeco de jengibre gigante, a su sobrino le regaló mil piezas de lego, claro, juguetes, pero sin dejar de tener el toque para interesar al niño.

Mycroft, por su lado, dio tarjetas muy formales propias él y como no sabía que regalarle a Lestrade le dio unos buenos billetes que cinco días después gastó el inspector en un pub. Y para Hamish un helicóptero que se controlaba desde un iPad.

–Pero yo no tengo iPad.

Incluyendo el iPad.

Se quedaron gran parte del día en casa, tomando chocolate, café y té respectivamente, Mycroft mandó por una cena demasiado estrafalaria y esperaron al mensaje de la reina en la tarde noche. Hamish casi se pone a llorar en un berrinche, era totalmente desagradable ver a la señora vieja, como decía el niño. Sus tíos se escandalizaron y le dijeron que no le faltara el respeto a la reina, el pequeño dijo que en su casa el único que veía eso era John, porque a Sherlock le aburría y el mayor de los Holmes pensó que tenía que hablar seriamente con su hermano con respecto a los valores que le estaban inculcando, por lo pronto, no era un buen ciudadano inglés (a ojos de su tío).

Casi a las siete de la noche fueron a la Torre de Londres y con palancas por parte del Hombre de Hielo pasaron inmediatamente a la tradicional pista de hielo. El pequeño le preguntó a su tío Myc, qué se sentía patinar en su trabajo. A lo que Mycroft solamente se atacó de la risa y le dijo que el no trabajaba ahí muy seguido.

Lestrade se cayó cerca de unas cincuenta veces en el hielo, pidió, casi rogó a ambos Holmes que ya se fueran de ahí, que nunca había sido con los patines y menos si era en hielo. Hamish, quien patinaba desde que había aprendido a caminar (gracias a la tía Harry), tomó a su tío del cabello cano del brazo y le ayudó a llegar a la barra para que se apoyara a la hora de patinar.

Llegaron en la noche cansados, habían dejado por la paz ese asunto de la patinada por la paz, Lestrade se había torcido un pie y tuvieron que volver en un taxi.

–Te dije que Lestrade es un inútil, no te conviene hermano.

Grande fue la sorpresa de los tres al escuchar la voz de Sherlock. Hamish soltó a su tío Greg del brazo y fue corriendo hacia su padre. El consultor salió de entre las sombras y levantó en brazos a su niño.

–¡Papá! Pensé que volverían hasta después de Año Nuevo.

Sherlock le sonrió y le alborotó el cabello.

–Tu papá puede resolver un caso incluso antes de tiempo por su hijo.

Un carraspeo sonó detrás del moreno y salió John.

–¿Y yo qué?

–Tú sólo tomas notas.

–¿La pasaste bien Hamish?

–Sí se la pasó bien John – Dijo Mycroft ya serio, la diversión se le había terminado – No se irán sin cenar.

John sonrió y asintió.

–Bueno es Navidad ¿no? – Dijo el doctor contento, le alegraba mucho volver a ver su hijo.

* * *

–Oye Myc ¿estás despierto? – Greg no podía dormir, algo le atormentaba su mente.

–Dime.

–¿Cómo fue que Sherlock y John tuvieron a Hamish? Por no es adoptado.

–Una clínica de planeación familiar, un esperma de Sherlock y un óvulo de la hermana de John, pagaron por una mujer que les alquilara el vientre. No es difícil como notarás, se parece realmente a sus dos padres.

–Ya.

–¿Por qué la pregunta?

–Es que se parece realmente a los dos.

–Pensé que porque querías tener un hijo, déjame decirte que yo soy el de los genes fuertes.

–¡No pienso tener hijos!

–Pues yo sí.

* * *

_Eso fue todo, espero te haya gustado Smile :), le tengo un afecto particular a Hamish y no podía faltar en este cuento de Navidad._

_Espero les gustara a todos y que hayan pasado felices fiestas. No olviden dejar un review, gracias a ellos puedo mejor día a día en esto de escribir fanfictions para todos ;)._


End file.
